Wizards in Space
by terboDC1980
Summary: The continuing adventures of Justin Russo, Monster Hunter! Justin and his brother Max, joined by Justin's friend Zeke, go adventuring into space, and encounter aliens and their probes.
1. Chapter 1

**Wizards in Space**

* * *

The continuing adventures of _Justin Russo, Monster Hunter! _Justin and his brother Max, joined by Justin's friend Zeke, go adventuring into space, and encounter aliens and their probes.

Note that this is NOT a direct sequel, but what you might consider in a related universe… does that make sense?

**Chapter One: Wizards meet Aliens!**

* * *

Justin was excited about going on a space adventure with his little brother and best friend. Things between Max and him had definitely changed ever since the whole 'tentacle monster thing,' as Max liked to call it. They didn't talk about it much, but once in awhile Max would sneak into Justin's room and crawl into bed with him, and, well, stuff happened. Justin still felt a little weird and guilty about it, but he couldn't deny how great it was to feel his little brother's naked body against his own, kissing him, caressing him, touching every part of his slim sinewy body…

"Hi Justin!" Zeke's high-pitched voice cut into the elder Russo Wizard's daydream, but it was probably just as well, since he was starting to get an erection in his uniform.

Zeke bounded into the Lair in his Captain Jim-bob cow uniform, the white jumpsuit covered with large black blobs, so he resembled a holstein cow. Zeke had the thing zipped all the way up to the neck, which made Justin feel a little self-conscious, since his was unzipped several inches, showing his tight white wifebeater underneath. That was until Max strutted in. His suit was unzipped most of the way to his waist, revealing an equally tight black tank-top made of very thin cotton. He looked really… sexy, especially when he slipped his hand inside the suit to casually rub his chest. And Justin could not help noting how cute Max's perky little round, narrow butt looked in his suit…

"…and then let's go to the center of the galaxy and look for black holes!"

Justin realized that he had completely tuned out Zeke's babbling, as he watched his cute younger brother walk in, almost as if Max was moving in slow motion.

Max rolled his eyes. "Zeke, dude, calm down or you are going to pee in your cow-pants!"

Justin knew that Max would have preferred that it was just the Russo brothers going on this trip, but once Zeke got wind of it, there was no way that Justin could turn down his best friend. And Zeke begged. He begged on his knees. It was kind of cute.

So they boarded the Captain Jim-bob submarine (with the special spaceship adapter kit, of course), and—despite Max activating the windshield wipers five times—blasted off into outer space.

_Little did they know that there were beings watching them… alien creatures observing from their mother ship. Beings who would like nothing better than to capture humans so they could experiment on them in unspeakable ways…_

The boys had only just gone beyond the orbit of Mars when suddenly the ship was caught in a strange green ray.

"Oh no! It's a tractor beam! We've been captured by aliens! We're doomed!" Zeke squealed. That was the last thing that Justin remembered.

* * *

The elder Russo brother woke up feeling cold. Then he realized that he was naked, and strapped to some sort of couch, in what seemed like a high-tech examination room. A big blue light shone down on him. He felt a little groggy, as if he had been drugged or something. Then he heard voices… or they seemed like voices, but they kind of echoed in his head…

_Prime One, the big earthling is waking up, should I sedate him again?_

_No, Goblak, he is restrained and is no threat. I want to observe his reactions._

_As you wish, Prime One._

Justin realized that there were three or four beings standing over him, but everything was blurry and it was hard to see with that bright light. _Where am I? What happened to the ship, and where are Max and Zeke? _Then Justin was distracted as he felt something cold and metallic touch his chest, then his stomach… then it lightly grazed his soft penis. As the instrument touched him again and again down there, he felt himself getting an erection. "No, please, stop it!" He whimpered. He struggled, but his body was held tightly in several places.

_Interesting, see how this part of the body is growing and becoming firm. And how the subject seems to be responding._

Then Justin felt some lighter more sensitive touches all over his naked body. They were like fingers, but even more feathery. Many concentrated over his stomach and his hard penis. Then he felt the couch mechanically adjust under him. The lower portion split, pulling his legs apart. They also were raised up; he felt almost like he was in one of those special chairs that gynecologists used to examine ladies… down there. Then the machine pulled his arms away from his body, raising them above his head and spread out. He felt terribly exposed with his naked butt spread open, and his dick now fully erect. _What are they doing? Who are they?_

_Insert the probe, Goblak, let's start with the smallest setting. Be sure it is lubricated._

_Yes, Prime One._

_Oh god!_ Justin felt something small and hard and slippery and cool pushing against his anus. Having been previously penetrated in there by a tentacle, and his brother's and Consciences' cock, it was not totally new, but this was not soft like a penis. He winced as it was maneuvered up into his most private place. Then he felt it twist, wriggle and expand inside him.

_The subject's appendage is already leaking fluid! Quickly, put the extractor unit on it._

Justin felt some kind of tube slipped over his erect penis, and it seemed to inflate to snugly grip his pulsing shaft. He tried not to make a sound, but it felt incredibly good, and he moaned.

_Look at the readings, Prime One! The subject is highly stimulated, as you predicted. The appendage has also enlarged further._

_Indeed, the subject's penis is nearly 21 units* in length! Let us see how far we can go. Activate the extractor, begin at level one._

Justin gasped as the thing holding his hard cock began to pulsate and massage his dick all along its length, almost milking it. He could even feel a slight suction, which made it even more pleasurable. He clenched his hands and writhed on the couch but he could not move much. It felt incredible!

_Prime One! Very high readings! Better than our previous subjects! His appendage is swelling even larger._

_Yes indeed, this group is extremely responsive._ (Justin could feel a strange satisfaction creeping into the 'Prime One's thoughts then, and if someone could mentally lick their lips, the alien leader was doing it.) _Let us hope that their yield shall be as plentiful. Activate the probe motion, slow setting._

_Should I increase penetration?_

_Not yet. But check the scans to see how deep we can go; we don't want to injure him. They have a delicate internal organ arrangement._

_Yes, Prime One._

Then Justin felt the probe move in his ass, sliding slowly in and out, like a dick fucking him but with a slow, controlled motion. It rubbed against his prostate with every slide in and out. It also seemed softer and more flexible, and larger than before. Justin groaned, overcome by the intense physical pleasure these devices were giving him, even though he felt dehumanized, strapped into this bed, with machines sexually stimulating his penis and anus. Though, in a way, because it was just machines, he could mentally relax and enjoy the feeling, since it was just him… and whoever these aliens were studying him. For some reason their presence no longer made him feel self-conscious.

_Prime one, the subject is giving off tremendous pheromones, especially here under the upper appendages. _

_Yes, you are right, Goblack, we must sample that._

Then Justin felt a strange rough touch under his arms. Justin routinely shaved his underarms (just like he shaved his balls and trimmed his pubic hair), it just seemed natural to be well groomed. But he had never felt anything like this sensation there, tickly but also turning him on even more.

The tube around his cock squeezed his shaft in a sequential motion starting at the base and moving to the sensitive head, then back down, almost like he was stroking himself, but much more intense. With each squeeze, he could feel a few drops of precum ooze out of his dick; they were suctioned up and into some machine. The pleasure was exquisite, and yet as soon as he got close to an orgasm, the machine would slow its manipulations until he backed off from the climax. It seemed to know when he was about to cum, and wanted to tease him for as long as possible.

But finally, the probe in his ass gradually increased speed, while the sucking thing on his cock pulled on his tender dick harder and faster. Justin, through his drug-addled senses, thought he felt fingers touching his body, rubbing his nipples and caressing his underarms, his feet, all over his naked body. His poor nervous system overloaded and he had an intense, spasming, thrusting orgasm that wracked his body and left him limp and gasping while that machine kept sucking on his cock until it softened.

* * *

In a nearby room, poor Zeke Beakerman was laid out on an identical couch, and as he woke up, he realized that his body was paralyzed, but he could look around, even though his vision was blurry. He heard faint voices._ Oh gosh! Have we been abducted by aliens? This is awesome!_ Then he realized that his jumpsuit, and then his underwear, were being methodically sliced apart and peeled off of his body, leaving him naked and exposed on the couch. He tried a few alien language phrases, but the beings tending him seemed to ignore his attempts to communicate. Then, he heard a voice in his head: telepathy!

_"__You do not need to speak, young earthling. We hear your thoughts, though they are sometimes jumbled. Please try to be at ease, as the paralytic wears off."_

"Okay, I'll try." Zeke said, and tried to take deep breaths._ I wonder if they are going to probe me! And where are Justin and Max? I hope Justin is okay. _Zeke's ADHD brain then wandered off to wondering if Justin was on a similar couch somewhere, naked…

_This one is much more agitated than the leader, Prime One, his thoughts less organized. But he has tremendous energy._

_Yesss, indeed, look his sexual organ is already fully engorged, though it is quite a bit smaller than the leader's, about 13 units, but comparable girth. Perhaps that is how they determine hierarchy in their primitive society?_

_Perhaps so, Prime One. Genetic testing shows that the third subject is a brood-mate of the leader, younger by perhaps four earth-years, and he has a larger organ than this subject, who is almost as old as the leader._

_This one has a smaller organ, but his preliminary intensity ratings are as high as the leader's. We must determine if size matters, in social interaction and breeding. I must admit that this one interests me personally, he is so eager to please, despite his capture._ The Prime One ran his long slender digits over Zeke's smooth, hairless stomach and chest, then grazed the youth's throbbing cock. _Yes, experimenting on him will be pleasurable. Goblak, attach the extractor!_

Zeke felt his limbs tingling as feeling came back to his body, and realized that he was strapped down securely to the couch at several locations. Then he felt the lower portion of the bed spread apart and rise up, exposing his pale little butt. _I guess this answers my question about probing._

Then Zeke felt light touches on his aching hard cock, and a soft sleeve was slipped over his thick five inches. _I wish I had a really big dick like Justin. I wonder if he even knows how much I have peeked at him in the showers and locker room. He looks so amazing these days, so muscular and strong…_

_Goblak, watch the pressure! This subject's organ is already very engorged. _

Zeke felt the thing squeezing his poor dick relax a little, then it began to pulse along the shaft and tickle the head. _Oh, wow, this is better than me playing with myself! These aliens are nice._

But then felt something inserted into his butt, and it squirted a cool gel inside him. It retracted, and then he felt a larger, blunt object pressing against his sphincter. _Oh, gosh, it's going inside me! _Zeke started hyperventilating. "Please alien masters, don't hurt me!" He whimpered.

_"__Then stop squirming and relax. Your leader accepted the interior stimulator more easily than you. He must have more self-discipline."_

_'__Our leader'? They must mean Justin! _Zeke thought, excitedly._ He took a probe up his butt better than me? Wow. Well, if Justin can take it…_

_He is relaxing, Prime One. I scan his sexual production orbs, they are filled with the little wrigglers._

_Excellent, Goblak, proceed with insertion. Oh yes, look at his external organ jumping and oozing more pre-release fluid! Increase suction. I bet his final sexual fluid is as delicious as the leader's. This could be an endless source of the aphrodisiac, but of course, it must be kept secret from the homeworld that there are billions of these creatures. These are a few rare cattle that we can milk for profit and pleasure at home. _

_Of Course, Prime One! This world must remain a secret. _Meanwhile, Goblak was already growing jealous of the Prime One, who alone had tasted the leader human's milk. Goblak's orifice was already leaking at the thought of tasting this human's white globby juice; his fluid analysis showed other interesting factors. Or, perhaps even better, the youngest of the trio who had yet to be tapped; he showed great energy potential. Goblak had seen how the Prime One had flibbereted in reaction to just a taste of the leader's fluid, and he wanted to have that experience. Goblak would meet with some of the other researchers on the ship, and demand to share samples. After all, supposedly the subjects could produce more of their special nectar every few hours, and it would not interfere with the interaction experiments. Goblak returned his attention to the experiment at hand, and the young, pink, smooth alien youngling stretched out before them. He was almost attractive in an alien sort of way.

Zeke only whimpered a little as the probe slid, inch by inch, deep into his ass, then he sighed as it started vibrating against his special spot. When it inflated and began stroking in and out of his previously virgin young ass, he gasped from the new, intense pleasure. He whimpered and whined as the machine stimulated him, but his cock was hard as steel and leaking a stream of precum. _Oh wow, this is freakin' incredible! Did they do this to Justin? Oh gosh, I am gonna—_

Then the monitors suddenly went off the scale, Zeke hollered so loud that it echoed across the examination room and shocked the attending researchers. He almost broke the restraints when he came. His thick cock spewed out spurt after spurt of pent-up cum, emptying his tight young balls. The machine sucked his juice up greedily, filling a special reservoir with the fluid that was becoming a secret new drug for this alien race.

As Zeke collapsed on the couch in a limp sweaty heap, Goblak took a sample from the sphere holding the boy's copious cum. When one of the other researchers looked questioningly at him, Goblak snapped _"I need to cross-test the virility factors. Return him to the rest area." _ThenGoblak slithered to his quarters.

* * *

* The aliens use centimeters, just to mess with you!

* * *

_And we have not even gotten to Max yet… and what happens when they are brought together by the curious aliens and forced to interact… Please review, and comment what you would like to see next in this adventure!_


	2. Chapter 2: Justin and Zeke recover

**Wizards in Space**

The continuing adventures of _Justin Russo, Monster Hunter!_

* * *

Justin and his brother Max go adventuring in space, joined by Justin's friend Zeke. Note that this is NOT a direct sequel, but what you might consider in a related universe… does that make sense?

* * *

**Chapter Two: Justin and Zeke recover**

Justin woke slowly, feeling disoriented. The bed felt strange, and he was naked, covered only by a satiny sheet. He almost never slept naked. And someone was snuggled behind him, spooning him, with their arm around him. _Max?_ Justin also realized that he had an erection. _Where am I?_ Justin twisted around on the bed, expecting to find his little brother, but it was—"Zeke!?"

Zeke's eyes snapped open. "Oh, gosh, Justin!" The boy gasped._ Oh wow, I'm in bed naked with Justin, what is going on?_

Justin sat up, the sheet falling down to his waist. They were in a dimly-lit gray room, on a large circular bed. The room was kind of chilly, and there was a low constant thrumming sound or vibration. There were a couple of doors, and a few niches in the otherwise plain walls.

Meanwhile, Zeke blinked and looked up at his friend, admiring Justin's muscular chest—and noticing the big tent in the sheet. He realized that he also had a boner. He fought the urge to reach over and feel up his friend. "Are we on the alien space ship?" Zeke asked quietly. He was afraid to tell Justin about his experience with the 'examination.'

"I guess so. Where's Max?" Justin looked around for clothes… anything to cover himself. The sheet was attached to the bed. He was embarrassed to walk around naked in front of Zeke, especially with his… condition. "I guess they took our uniforms." He sighed.

"Yeah they cut mine up and took it off me." Zeke admitted. "It's okay Justin, I've seen you naked before. And I kinda have the same condition right now too." He felt himself blushing.

"Yeah kinda hard to hide I guess." Justin smiled nervously and slipped off the bed. His big eight-inch cock bobbed upward as he stood and stretched.

* * *

_Goblak, the subjects are awake, and it appears that the excitant infusions are working._

_Excellent, Blatar! Perhaps we will observe them mating._

* * *

Zeke couldn't help staring at his hunky best friend, watching his muscles flex… and his big dig sticking up from his little black bush, at the bottom of that muscled 'V' area below his abs. "Wow, Justin, you've really been working out." He murmured, feeling his own dick jump. He was so horny.

Justin smiled, secretly enjoying how his friend was looking at him so admiringly. "Thanks, buddy. I've been trying." He walked around the room, discovering that one door would not open, while another slid aside, revealing a rather normal looking bathroom. In a wall niche were three cups filled with water, and another niche held things that looked like toothpaste tubes. Three were identical and a fourth was small and had a different color. Justin opened the smaller one, and out came a dollop of some sort of slippery gel.

All the while, Zeke watched Justin move around the room, admiring his friend's muscular butt as it flexed. He slipped the sheet down and lightly rubbed his own erection. He realized that normally they would be excitedly searching this alien room like a couple of kids on Christmas, but here they were naked together, with erections, and all Zeke could think about was how gorgeous Justin looked strutting around the room naked and boned.

Justin turned back, and smiled as he saw what Zeke was doing. "Yeah feeling kind of like that too." He walked to the bed, his cock bouncing with every step. He knew he would normally be feeling shy about sporting an erection in front of Zeke, but for some reason he didn't. Instead, he was feeling really excited.

"You're… you're a lot bigger than me." Zeke said in a meek voice, staring at his friend's endowment. He moved to the edge of the bed and sat up as Justin approached. His face was right at the level of Justin's crotch.

"It's not that much bigger, man. And yours is really thick." Justin stood right in front of his friend, his dick pulsing with his heartbeat. _Zeke looks so cute sitting there; his dick is nice._ Justin wondered what it would feel like to touch it, stroke it for his friend and get him off. Justin felt so naughty and excited. In a strange way, this was like when he revealed to Zeke that he was a Wizard, and to his relief, his best friend was totally excited about it. This was different though: it was about their deepest feelings, their secret desires, that it turns out they also shared…

"Naw, this thing is huge." Zeke whispered, as he slowly reached out and wrapped his hand around his best friend's steel-hard erection. _Oh gosh, I can't believe I am doing this! But I can't stop myself!_

"Oh, yeah, Zeke, that feels nice." Justin said softly, watching as his friend tenderly fondled his aching shaft. He edged closer to the bed._ Oh gosh, Zeke is feeling up my… cock! I never thought that he and I would be doing this. First me and Max, that's one thing, but now my best buddy thinks I am hot and is… oh god…_

Zeke smiled nervously, cupping Justin's large balls with his other hand. They were almost as big as chicken eggs, but held tight in his hairless, soft wrinkly sack. _Gosh, Justin really is perfect all over, even his balls are sexy. _He ran his fingers up and down the shaft, then feathered his fingertips lightly over the big swollen glans. There was a clear drop of precum oozing from the slit. He looked up at Justin, as if asking for permission.

"Go ahead buddy, go for it." Justin nodded. He moved closer. _I can't believe we are doing this! But Zeke looks so cute, and he seems to want to…_

Zeke leaned forward, stuck out his pink tongue, and gingerly lapped up the fluid from the tip. "Mmm." He giggled nervously, and realized that he was trembling a little. Justin's cock jumped, and another drop oozed out. Zeke gripped the warm shaft, leaned in again, wet his lips, opened wide, and slipped the end of his friend's cock into his mouth.

"Ohhh god, Zeke!" Justin moaned. He thought he was about to cum just watching his friend take the head of his dick into his mouth.

Zeke felt so turned on as he tasted Justin's big firm spongy cock-head. He sucked gently while flicking his tongue along the underside. He held the thick shaft firmly while licking and sucking on the head. Justin's precum was faintly sweet, and he kept moaning and encourage his friend. Zeke released Justin's balls, and slid his hand over his hunky buddy's defined abs, up to his blocky pecs. Encouraged by Justin's moans, he took more of his cock into his mouth, sliding his lips up and down the shaft while rubbing his tongue firmly on the underside. He'd never done anything like this before, even though he had fantasized about it. He just did what he thought would feel good.

"Oh yeah that's it buddy!" Justin moaned, combing his fingers into Zeke's hair. _I can't believe that Zeke is blowing me, and it is turning me on so much!_

After a few minutes of intense sucking, Zeke had to come up for air. He backed off, and Justin's wet cock popped out of his mouth, bobbing upward. He felt all hot and flushed, and shyly wiped the saliva from his chin.

"Zeke, that was so great, and I want to take my turn, but first…" Justin leaned down, put his hands under Zeke's armpits and guided him to stand.

Zeke was an inch or so shorter than Justin, but they could easily stand eye-to-eye. Zeke looked nervously into his hunky friend's beautiful hazel eyes, not sure what the young wizard had in mind. But when Justin slid his hands around the geeky boy and pulled him closer, he realized that another of his secret fantasies was about to come true.

"I really like you, Zeke, you know that." Justin whispered.

"And I really like you Justin, a-a-a lot. Zeke stammered. He felt his friend's hands sliding over his lean back, pulling him closer. _I don't think I ever noticed, but Justin really has a big nose. It's kind of hot._ But then Justin was closing his eyes and tilting his head, and the next thing Zeke knew, their lips were touching. _Ohhh crap!_ All he could do was whimper as he felt his best friend/secret crush pressing their lips together in what was already the most passionate kiss he had ever experienced with anyone. It was better that his most private fantasies, but even more incredible because he felt Justin slide a hand down, cup one of his butt-cheeks, and pull their bodies together, their hard cocks rubbing. As Justin's tongue slithered into his mouth, Zeke thought that this was his most dirty fantasy come true._ Could this really be happening? I'm naked and making out with Justin?_

* * *

_Look at them, Goblak, how they grapple and exchange other fluids as part of some sort of mating ritual. The one with the smaller sexual appendage is clearly the subservient one, as the Prime One suspected._

_So it would seem, Blatar, but let us see how this progresses. The leader seems to be allowing the smaller one to be his co-equal. The sexual activities of this species continue to amaze me, and their anatomy is quite intriguing. Of course, the excitant infusion is making them more sexually needy and lowering their social inhibitions, but hopefully it is not making them engage in activity they would not normally do, given the right circumstances._

_True, it is not as if we observe these creatures in public places engaging in these activities._

* * *

Justin broke the kiss, but only to shift his lips to caressing Zeke's cheek, then his neck.

"Justin, I can't believe we're doing this!" Zeke whispered. "You're so turning me on."

Without a word, Justin gently pushed Zeke onto his back, knelt down, and grabbed the boy's hard, upward curving cock. He smiled crookedly at his friend before bending down over his lap.

"Oh yeah!" Zeke gasped. And as he watched in amazement, his best friend leaned down and took his cock into his warm wet mouth. "Ohhh gossssh!" Zeke moaned. _Justin is sucking me!_

Justin liked Zeke's short, upward-curving thick cock with its big mushroom head. And it was leaking a steady stream of clear sweet precum. He held the base of the shaft in one hand while fondling his friend's tight balls with the other. Zeke kept moaning encouragement, so after a minute Justin slipped his hand down between the boy's ass cheeks and ran a finger along Zeke's crack. The teen obligingly spread his legs apart, giving Justin easier access to his sensitive spot. He pressed his finger against Zeke's sphincter._ I can't believe how horny I am! I really want… I want to fuck Zeke! _

At the same time, Zeke was in heaven. His best friend, who he had a crush on for years, was sucking his dick like he really enjoyed it, and he was putting his finger at his butt-hole, where the alien probe had been not so long ago, and felt great. _Does Justin want to put that big hot dick in me? Oh god, that would be so awesome! _Zeke was already imagining Justin on top of him, thrusting that giant dick inside him while they kissed. "Ohhh, god, Justin!" He whimpered.

Justin eased off of his friend's throbbing cock, holding the steel-hard shaft. "Buddy, why don't you raise your legs up, so I can lick you… back there. You'll love it."

"Um, okay." Zeke answered hesitantly. But if Zeke was anything he was limber and eager to please. He raised his legs, grabbed them behind the knees and pulled them up, spread wide apart. His little hairless butt was open and exposed.

Justin grinned, and while gently squeezing Zeke's cock, he leaned in and flicked his tongue over his friend's little pink pucker.

"Oh gosh!" Zeke shook all over from the unexpected pleasure of Justin's tongue on his ass.

Encouraged, the young wizard lapped at his friend's sensitive opening, then probed at it with his tongue. He even rubbed his big nose along Zeke's crack, sniffing his musky odor. Then he wet a finger and slowly inserted it.

Zeke let out a long groan of pleasure. "Oh, god, Justin, yeah!"

Justin worked two fingers into Zeke, moving them around and finding his friend's prostate.

Zeke shook and whined with pleasure as Justin probed him, touching his sensitive spot. "Fuck me, Justin, please!" He finally begged, while he looked pleadingly up at his friend.

"Yeah man, I'd love to." Justin got the tube of slippery gel, worked some into Zeke, and coated his aching-hard cock. Then he got between his friend's legs, aimed his rod, and slowly pushed it against Zeke's soft pucker.

"Aw, man!" Zeke yipped in his high-pitched voice as the big cock-head forced itself in past his anal ring. There was a sharp stab of pain, but then just a feeling of tightness as the rod stretched the muscle open.

Justin, for his part, loved the feeling of Zeke's ass around his cock as he slid himself into his best friend. It wasn't the same as the mechanical sleeve, but because it was Zeke's ass, it was more intense somehow. He backed out a little, then pushed in further.

As he felt Justin's long, thick cock penetrate him further and rub his prostate, Zeke shook all over. "Oh god yeah, Justin! Give it to me!"

"You like my big wand?" Justin smiled tightly, rocked his hips back, then pushed all eight inches deep inside Zeke's skinny little butt. He felt the muscles of his friend's ass spasm and squeeze his cock.

"Oh, FUCK!" Zeke screamed. "Fuck me with your huge wizard cock!"

"You got it, buddy!" Justin proceeded to slowly pump his cock all the way in and out of Zeke, loving how the other boy's ass would clutch at his shaft as he pulled back each time. After a few minutes of deep fucking, he was sweating, getting close…

"Wait, can we switch?" Zeke asked earnestly, placing his hand on Justin's hard muscled belly.

"Um sure." Justin paused, wondering what his friend wanted to do.

"Lie on your back. I want to… ride you." Zeke said, smiling nervously and blushing.

"Oh yeah, sure man! I could use a rest." Justin eased his cock out of his friend's tight hole and lay on his back in the middle of the bed. He propped his head and shoulders up on a few of the spongy pillows.

Zeke clambered up and straddled Justin, pausing a moment to look down at his gorgeous friend. "Gosh, Justin, you are so handsome."

"Dude, you're a hot-looking guy too!" Justin ran his hand over Zeke's smooth, lean abs and chest. "You're so cute, and funny, and sexy." He grasped Zeke's hard cock and squeezed it gently.

Zeke grinned crookedly. "Aw, dude." He reached behind himself, grasped Justin's big hard pole, and guided it towards his spasming hole while he lowered himself down. As he felt the blunt head enter him, he inhaled sharply. It still felt really big entering his ass, even though all eight inches had just been inside him.

"Oh, yeah Zeke, man, you make me feel so good!" Justin moaned as Zeke sank slowly down on his pole. He put his hands lightly on Zeke's slim hips, watching as his buddy rode on his cock.

Zeke's thick upward curving cock wagged slowly in the air, dripping precum as the teen rode up and down on Justin's lap. He balanced himself on his knees, sometimes leaning back; his cock would jut up in the air and his flat stomach would go in full abs definition. Sometimes forward, so he could run his hands over his best friend's defined, smooth muscular chest and stomach. "Oh, gosh Justin, you're so hot! I love your… cock up inside me, fucking me. I've wanted to be with you for so long." Zeke was embarrassed about how he was babbling on, but he couldn't help it. His hormones were going crazy, and he was so horny for his handsome best friend that he wanted more and more. His ass was burning hot and itching for Justin's big cock to fuck him harder and faster, and his own dick was aching. He was getting close to cumming, and started riding Justin faster. "I'm gonna—" Zeke grabbed his cock and stroked it furiously; it only took a few pumps before he came, firing a series of volleys across Justin's chest and abs.

As Zeke's ass squeezed his cock, Justin threw his head back and rocked his hips up into his friend, jabbing up into Zeke's abused ass. He groaned as his own cock shot several big globs of cum deep inside Zeke.

* * *

Meanwhile, Max woke on his examination couch, naked and strapped in place. _Well, this is interesting. I feel like I am at the dentist. Except I don't think I was ever naked at the dentist's. With that light in my face I can't really see much. I hope they don't yell at me about not flossing enough. _Max was shaken from his reverie then when he felt something like light fingers caressing his smooth chest and tummy, then down to fondle his growing penis._ Wow, that feels nice. This is definitely not the dentist!_

* * *

Coming next: Max's exam continues, and then the trio re-unites...


End file.
